Optical mounts are used to mount and to position both passive and active optical devices. A common challenge for mounting optical devices is ensuring that the optically active material (e.g., a crystal) is centered within the optical device and the beamline for effective implementation. The optical material is physically contacted and held in a position for the most effective implementation while trying to impart as little strain as possible on the optical material.
The optical mount needs to be rigid enough to ensure alignment is maintained throughout shipping, handling, and other shocks/vibrations that the optical device may experience under normal operation. Furthermore, the device capture provided by the optical mount needs to be compliant enough to allow the optical material some room for expansion or contraction in order to account for thermal effects to the optical material and the other housing components. Conventional solutions to this optical mount problem include cut-outs or pads made from compliant materials such as rubber, compliant surfaces such as spring-loaded flats, bonding using elastomeric adhesives, and clamping onto the optical material.